1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus removably attachable to the filler gun of a fuel pump. The filler gun includes, in series connection, (a) a nozzle having a forward discharge end and a rear end, (b) a gun head having a forward end portion which connects with the rear end of the nozzle, and (c) a rearward handle portion whose forward end connects to the rear end of the gun head. The display apparatus comprises a carrying body adapted to be fitted onto the filler gun and to extend from approximately a first junction between the rear end of the gun nozzle and the forward end of the gun head to approximately a second junction between the rear end of the gun head and the forward end of the handle. The carrying body has an upper surface defining an elongate display surface for messages. The display apparatus of the present invention is also useful on a filler gun having its gun head covered by a protective boot of rubber or plastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses a carrying body of the above mentioned type with the carrying body being shaped like a boot and having a rear end which is fully open to permit entry of the filler gun nozzle and the gun head, and a front end with a substantially smaller opening through which the filler gun nozzle protrudes when the carrying body is fitted onto the filler gun. A carrying body of such type has an upper surface which effectively covers the upper region of the gun head to thereby define the elongate display surface for messages. Such carrying bodies are suitable for use in countries having only a very limited number of filler gun types as, for example, in Norway, Denmark, Germany and Sweden. However, in other areas of the world, the number of differently designed filler guns may be substantially higher. In the United States of America, for example, the number of differently shaped filler guns is in excess of ten. Such a large number of different types of filler guns ordinarily requires a large number of differently dimensioned carrying bodies. In such situations, it is difficult to provide the same display surface area and configuration for each carrying body type. This is disadvantageous because it prohibits use of a size and configuration of an advertising display card or the like to be used in a maximum number of different filler guns. Also, some filler guns are so designed that it is difficult to design an easily fitted and removable carrying body.